


730

by oli9ver9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Doyoung somehow became evil, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I'm horrible, Jaemin does too, Jeno and Jaemin are very much in love, Jeno really suffers a whole lot in this, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Missing Persons, Runjun doesn't feature much in this, Vomiting, a whole lotta crying, and Chenle is only mentioned in passing, theres so much sad though i feel bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli9ver9/pseuds/oli9ver9
Summary: Jeno popped his head around the corner of the doorframe, and, after having caught the attention of Jaemin, asked if he would like a coffee. The answer was, as expected, a yes.“I’ll brew it for you, but if you want milk you’re gonna have to go fetch some yourself, alright?” Jeno replied, before ducking out of sight into the living room. Jaemin smiled softly. He never had milk, Jeno knew that, but he could recognize the question was a request in disguise; Jeno would only drink “coffee” that was 99% milk so they went through cartons quickly.Putting down his phone, Jaemin shrugged on a jacket and headed toward the door. A passing request to “pick up some more bread, too” and a noise of acknowledgement were the last things said before the door closed behind him on his way out. Normal.Until it isn't.__Aka, Jaemin goes missing and Jeno is left on his own to try and cope with it





	730

**Author's Note:**

> I really put Jeno through hell in this I am so sorry

** 0 **

Jeno popped his head around the corner of the doorframe, and, after having caught the attention of Jaemin, asked if he would like a coffee. The answer was, as expected, a yes. _ “I’ll brew it for you, but if you want milk you’re gonna have to go fetch some yourself, alright?”_ Jeno replied, before ducking out of sight into the living room. Jaemin smiled softly. He never had milk, Jeno knew that, but he could recognize the question was a request in disguise; Jeno would only drink “coffee” that was 99% milk so they went through cartons quickly.

Putting down his phone, Jaemin shrugged on a jacket and headed toward the door. A passing request to “pick up some more bread, too” and a noise of acknowledgement were the last things said before the door closed behind him on his way out. Normal.

**¼**

Not normal. Not really that weird, but just… different. Jeno couldn’t recall the last time a trip to the store had taken any longer than 10 minutes, let alone 15. But still, maybe Jaemin had bumped into a friend and was just chatting. Or the store had rearranged their shelves and he couldn’t find anything. Or an elderly lady needed help across the street. Or all of the above. It’s fine. He’ll be back in a second and then Jeno will laugh at himself for ever worrying. It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine.

** ½**

After half an hour of waiting, Jeno grew more and more concerned. A handful of unanswered texts grew into a phone call, then two, and then, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Jeno realised that the noise he had been hearing in the adjacent room was Jaemin’s phone, lighting up uselessly with notification after notification. Upon seeing the phone, Jeno headed out the door determined to chastise his boyfriend for not bringing it. That’s all. He wasn’t panicking. It was fine.

And besides, he wouldn’t have to look for very long, right? They’d probably just bump into each other in the stairwell, right? There was gonna be a good explanation, right?

After walking out of the apartment lobby and to the store, no more than 200 meters away, there was still no sign of Jaemin. Jeno tried to suppress his worry but it bubbled up and out, transforming into hurried footsteps and eyes frantically scanning the store upon entering. Gathering his thoughts, Jeno approached the counter.

The clerk, Renjun, looked confused, to say the least. A concoction of feelings washed over Jeno as the transaction was described- Jaemin had come in about 25 minutes ago, picked up bread, milk and a stick of gum, paid and left. On one hand, he knew his boyfriend hadn’t just run away, he had made it to the store and done what he was supposed to. On the other, it had been almost half an hour since Jaemin was here, meaning it was almost half an hour since anyone had seen him last. 

After Jeno’s shakey explanation of the situation, Renjun offered to take his lunch break early to help him look. Jaemin was a familiar face and would often engage in casual conversation with Renjun because they saw each other almost weekly. Jeno gladly accepted the offer and, after exchanging phone numbers with Renjun so they could keep in touch in case there was any news, they set off in their separate directions. Jeno headed back to the apartment to have a look around and double-check he didn’t just miss Jaemin somewhere obvious on the way there, while Renjun headed across the street to ask if any of the pedestrians had seen anything.

Soon, about 50 minutes had passed since Jeno last saw Jaemin, and Jeno was certain that he wasn’t anywhere he would normally be. It was Renjun who suggested calling the police, and Jeno tried so hard not to let his voice convey how much anxiety was now bubbling in his chest but he was slowly cracking. The operator said she had sent some officers to his apartment, and to stay calm. Jeno thanked her, then invited Renjun inside. The police were going to want to talk to both of them.

**1**

Soon enough, the police arrived at the apartment. Jeno talked them through the entire day, a few stray tears helplessly falling as he recounted the last conversation they had had. Jeno was trying so hard to be strong but it was so difficult when everyone around him was wearing grim expressions and, even though nobody said anything, Jeno could tell everyone in the room suspected he may have something to do with Jaemin’s disappearance. After all, in the vast majority of cases of missing people, the one behind it is often someone close to the victim and Jeno was realising quickly that he didn’t have an alibi for where he was during the time between Renjun seeing Jaemin and Jeno coming into the store. He had been alone. Jeno knew panicking wouldn’t help, and he also knew that frantically piecing together an alibi would only make him look more suspicious so the best thing for it was just to be honest.

Renjun described the transaction once again, trying to recall exactly what Jaemin had been wearing. The police decided to search the area, and Renjun offered to show them the security footage from inside the store. Jeno just sat in silence, clutching a tissue in his hand and trying not to break down in tears in front of everyone. How seriously the officers were taking everything just doubled his worst fears and he was visibly shaking as it was requested for him to tell his story again, to another officer wearing another grim expression.

**3**

The police had begun to search the apartment, looking for any signs of Jaemin having planned any of this but it was quickly found that his phone, laptop and wallet were all still inside. All he had taken with him was a few thousand won for the shopping, all of which he had spent. He wouldn’t even have enough left over to pay for a bus ride. 

Police were able to confirm the last time he was seen, 12:48pm on Sunday the 16th of March, and what he had been wearing- a black faux leather jacket with white stripes across the sleeves and a plain white t-shirt visible underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes- from the surveillance footage in the store. Just as Renjun had recounted, he had come straight in, picked up some milk, a loaf of bread and after a moment of looking, a stick of gum from next to the counter. He had paid in cash, smiled, grabbed his items and left, walking casually out. Jeno had been allowed to see the footage to identify if there was anything out of the ordinary about the way he was behaving. 

There was nothing. 

It was fine.

**5**

Renjun was excused after exchanging details with the police officers and Jaemin’s family had been informed about the situation. Jeno was allowed to leave the apartment to meet with them to talk things through in person. When he arrived, Jeno had almost hoped to see Jaemin sitting in the cafe with them, catching up and laughing together like usual but instead he was only greeted by the worried faces of Jaemin’s parents. Jeno felt all the strength in his body drain out as he sat down, inexplicably feeling like all of this was his fault. Like their son would still be there if they had never met.

Jeno wished he could just stay quiet, wished he could just let the police accompanying him do the speaking instead but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did that. With a shaking voice, he began telling the same story over again, but after looking up half-way through and seeing the worry in Jaemin’s Mother’s eyes, Jeno had to excuse himself to the bathroom. He threw up in the sink, the knot in his stomach was so big now he felt like he could hardly breathe. He cleaned himself up and forced himself to walk back out to where the others were. The officers had continued the story from where Jeno had left off, and by the time he came back they were wrapping things up.

Before leaving, Jaemin’s mother gave Jeno a tight hug. She could see how distraught he was, and, with tears in her eyes, offered him the most comforting words she could. 

_I know how much you mean to my son. I can see how much he loves you every time he talks about you. Before he met you, he had never introduced me to anyone he was dating, but the first time he spoke about you he told me that he finally understands why people write so many love songs. He said, “After meeting Jeno, I don’t ever want to sing about anything else.” He loves you. He’s going to come home, I know it. Mothers always know. When he does come back, the two of you will have to come over for dinner again. I think it’s well overdue, don’t you? _

Jeno smiled as genuinely as he could muster up in response. He threw up in the bathroom again after they left. Police said something about an announcement being made on the news about a missing person but Jeno couldn’t hear anything clearly. He just wanted Jaemin to come home.

**12**

It was something close to 1 am and Jeno couldn’t sleep. Since having moved in with one another four years ago, Jeno hadn’t spent even a single night without Jaemin by his side. Every time he closed his eyes he could almost fool himself into thinking he could hear Jaemin moving around the apartment, getting ready for bed. Every creak had Jeno’s eyes shooting open, bolting upright with the hopes that Jaemin would be standing in the doorway, laughing lightly over how worked up he was before climbing into bed next to Jeno. But he was never there. Jeno was alone in the apartment and it was the furthest thing from normal.

Being in the bedroom was too difficult for Jeno. It felt like if he fell asleep alone in their shared bed the fact that Jaemin was gone would finally properly sink in. It felt like a nightmare. It didn’t feel like it was really happening, it just felt like some sort of sick joke and he didn’t want to play along anymore. 

And so, Jeno curled up on the couch in the living room with an old blanket that neither of them ever used. It didn’t remind him of Jaemin and that was good. Almost. He felt guilty about it for a long while, lying awake and wishing he could bring himself to go back to bed, curl up on Jaemin’s side and bury his face in Jaemin’s pillow but he didn’t. That was Jaemin’s space and even if he wasn’t there Jeno wanted to respect that. He needed to. He needed everything to be left exactly the way Jaemin had had it when he left. Jeno needed to feel like Jaemin was just away for the night. Like he would be back in the morning. Jeno needed him to come back.

Eventually, he drifted off into a restless sleep on the couch, dreaming of falling and cliffs with sharp rocks at the bottom and screaming for help but not knowing why.

**18**

When Jeno woke up, he was more tired than he had been when he fell asleep. He had a crick in his neck and his eyes were stinging from having cried so much yesterday. The police were going to come back again to continue questioning later on in the day, but right now, Jeno was on his own and Jaemin was everywhere he looked. Jaemin was in the mirror, the one he had ordered online and paid way too much for shipping on. Jaemin was in the carpet, the one he had picked out but later insisted was Jeno’s choice when they found out it was too big for the spot they had wanted to put it. Jaemin was in the picture frames and the cabinets and the kitchen sink.

It was like he was dripping from the ceilings, everywhere Jeno looked was another reflection of him. The cheesy couple photos that lined the mantelpiece felt somewhere between a mockery and a comfort but Jeno couldn’t stop looking at them. He wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal. 

Without realising, Jeno cried again. He clutched a photo of Jaemin’s smile close to his chest as he did so, wishing more than anything else that he was hugging the real person instead. It felt like hours before he was able to calm down. Maybe that’s because it was.

**24**

A whole day had passed since Jeno saw Jaemin last and the police were back. They told him about possible leads they had found but didn’t sound very convinced by any of them. They said were going to continue sharing the story on the news but Jeno was hardly listening. It felt like his head was full of static like he had been tuned in to the wrong channel. Jeno forced the fog in his brain aside as he answered a seemingly endless barrage of questions. 

_“Does Jaemin have any enemies? Do you know anyone who would want him gone?”_  
Thoughts of friends, coworkers, relatives and strangers filled Jeno’s mind but try as he might he couldn’t fathom who among them would want to hurt his boyfriend. Jeno relayed this information to the police and they nodded along somberly. Jeno knew he wasn’t being very helpful and he hated himself for not being able to tell who had done this. He also knew, with a deep and impending sense of dread, that the police were still viewing him as a “person of interest”. They thought he might have done something and it felt like he was betraying Jaemin by not being able to prove that he was innocent.

_“Have you two been having any issues recently? Any fights? Anything that would make him not want to return home?”_  
Jeno fought to contain his anger at the mere thought that Jaemin would ever willingly vanish like this and replied as calmly as his gritted teeth would allow that they had a very strong relationship and that there had been absolutely no warning signs that something like this would happen.

Jeno’s mind drifted for a second back to a day, about a week earlier, that the two had spent in the apartment together. It had been raining and both of them had the day off. They’d built a blanket fort and snuggled up to one another, watching bad movies and throwing popcorn at the screen. That was the last time they had watched a movie together. _“The last time ever.” _ supplied Jeno’s brain. For the nth time, Jeno blinked back tears, his hands shaking as he wiped his eyes. 

The police continued asking questions and Jeno ended up throwing up again, the knot in his stomach twisting and turning and only ever-growing bigger and bigger as all the possibilities of what could’ve happened to Jaemin continued to fill his mind. 

**28**

The police requested to have a thorough search of the apartment, “just in case”. Jeno obliged. He could hardly stand to see the officers milling around in there, filling the space that was supposed to only belong to him and Jaemin but denying them entry would only serve to make him look suspicious. Jaemin needed him to be strong. Jaemin needed him to do everything possible to make sure he’s able to come home. Jaemin needed him to be able to prove his innocence. Jaemin would do the same for him. Jaemin loved Jeno and Jeno loved Jaemin. For Jaemin, Jeno would get through this all. For Jaemin, for Jaemin, for Jaemin.

One of the officers pulled Jeno aside and asked if he would like to make a public appeal on the news. Jeno could hardly bear the thought of pretending to speak to whoever did this to his boyfriend but it was a billion times easier than the thought of having to live without Jaemin for even a second longer so he agreed.

**72**

It had been three days since Jaemin went missing and Jeno had barely slept. Every time he closed his eyes he imagined Jaemin coming home, walking through the door and how if he saw Jeno sleeping, he might doubt for even a second how much Jeno was worrying about him. He might think Jeno didn’t care, that he was able to sleep peacefully even when not knowing where Jaemin was and the thought of that drove Jeno to fight his eyelids to get them to stay open. Jaemin was coming back. He had to. There was no way he would leave Jeno. Not like this. Jaemin loved him, right?

The public appeals had been made and the police were continuing to sift through all the tips they were receiving. One person phoned in that they saw someone matching Jaemin’s description getting into a car at about 12:50 on Sunday and Jeno tried so hard not to get excited over this. Nevertheless, new waves of thoughts and possibilities flooded through his mind, but one stood out from the rest.

If Jaemin was seen willingly entering a car, that means he must have known the person who was driving it. Or, at the very least, he must not have deemed them a threat. Surely, surely, that means that Jaemin is with someone who’s keeping him safe... Right? Jeno could only hope.

**168 **

Jeno couldn’t count the number of times he had thrown up in the last week. He had had problems with anxiety in the past but was always able to get through any rough spells with minimal damage. All it really took to calm him down was Jaemin’s voice in his ear or Jaemin’s hand rubbing his back. As long as Jaemin was there, Jeno was invincible.

Jeno’s brain had now begun to make shortcuts. Instead of feeling the knot in his stomach growing, tears burning his eyes and a lump in his throat, he now had resorted to throwing up instead. Every time an officer asked a difficult question his body would immediately forcefully eject whatever food he had managed to choke down, the primal panic that came with the thought of Jaemin being hurt causing his stomach to flip so quickly that he hardly had time to get to the bathroom before it all came up again. 

Jeno felt pathetic, leaning over the toilet at the police station once as he heaved again and again. Jaemin was missing and he was making this all about himself. He shouldn’t be the one people are worrying about. All he’s doing is distracting attention away from Jaemin and Jeno hated himself for it. 

When Jeno came back into the interrogation room he apologized for having to excuse himself so often. The officers asked him if he was doing alright and Jeno battled his conscience for a moment. Either he lies to the police and says that he’s fine, or he tells the truth and they start worrying about him instead of focusing every ounce of their time and resources on bringing Jaemin home. When, not if, but when, Jaemin came home, Jeno would feel better. The best thing for him was Jaemin back by his side. And so, Jeno lied. _“Yeah, no, I’m alright. I think I just must’ve ate something weird, that’s all.” _

After the officers told him he was free to leave, Jeno went back home. The sound the door made as it shut behind him was the exact same noise as it had made on the day Jaemin went missing and that alone was enough to make Jeno break down once again. With his back resting against the door he let the tears he had been holding back all day spill down his cheeks. A now-familiar lurch of his stomach had him scramble his way to the bathroom where he heaved again and again but nothing came up.

Jeno sat on the floor in the bathroom for a long time. Looking around, he saw Jaemin everywhere. Jaemin was in their hand soap and Jaemin was in their shaving razors. Jaemin was in the light fixtures and Jaemin was in the shower curtain. God, Jaemin hated that shower curtain. He thought the innocent little penguins that made up the pattern on it were staring at him every time he got naked. Jeno had used to tease him for it but now, sitting on the floor, his throat raw and nose running, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Jeno understood what he meant. They looked so smug. Like they knew something he didn’t.

_“Did you do something to him?”_ Jeno knew it was stupid but he asked them anyway. They remained silent and Jeno must have been going crazy from a lack of sleep because he could have sworn he saw one of them wink at him. He sat there staring at them for a long, long time, daring them to do it again. They didn’t and Jeno cried some more but he didn’t throw up again so he considered the interaction to be a victory.

**336**

Two weeks without Jaemin came and went and Jeno was somehow still alive. He was exhausted, opting to scroll through photos of Jaemin on his phone every night, watching the same videos over and over again just to hear the faint sound of Jaemin’s laugh in the background of some of them instead of sleeping. All his friends and family had reached out to him once they heard what was going on but he couldn’t bring himself to maintain contact with any of them for very long, deflecting their attempts to reach out and connect with him by saying that he had a lot of things he needed to do for the police and that he didn’t have time.

Truth be told, he didn’t need to go into the station very often anymore. There was only so much information he could give them and once he had told them everything he could there was no real need for him to be there anymore. He had made numerous public appeals and handed out hundreds of flyers to people but despite how many things he wanted to say, the words just didn’t come easily. He wanted to talk about the matching rings Jaemin got them for Christmas last year, about all the nights they had spent talking together in the peaceful darkness of their shared bedroom about getting a dog, about all the places they’ve been and all the places they were going but somehow the words never quite made it out before the tears did and he always had to excuse himself before he could say them. And Jeno hated himself for it.

All he wanted was for Jaemin to come home and he knew he needed to be strong but it was so difficult. The longer someone is a missing person, the less likely it is that they’re going to be found alive. So many times, someone will be missing for months or even years and eventually their remains are found and its revealed they died within a few hours of their disappearance. Jeno was terrified. Every hour that passed took him an hour further away from Jaemin and Jeno despised it. 

He ended up taking the batteries out of the kitchen clock. Every time he got himself a glass of water he would see it again and be reminded of that first half hour without Jaemin and how he checked the clock every few seconds as if it would help Jaemin hurry home faster. If Jeno hadn’t have been looking at that clock, he probably would have left the apartment sooner. If he had, he might have been able to stop Jaemin from ever going missing in the first place.

And so, Jeno hated that clock. He hated it with every ounce of his being. He hated it because he hated himself.

All Jeno wanted was to be with Jaemin.

**506**

The hope was slowly fading. Jeno knew it was far too soon to give up, too soon to start assuming that Jaemin wasn’t coming back, but over the past three weeks he was growing used to the deafening silence of living alone. Not a single second went past without Jeno missing Jaemin, wishing for him to just walk in through the door, but Jeno no longer leapt to his feet every time he heard footsteps walking down the hall. They always walked past. They weren’t Jaemin.

Everyone always says that things like this just take time to recover from, that eventually Jeno will be able to come to terms with it and slowly move on from Jaemin but Jeno hated to even think about it. He would sooner die, cold and alone, in the apartment they had once shared than even begin to develop feelings for someone new. Jaemin had been an intrical part of Jeno’s life for so long, what started as a friendship between classmates in high school eventually developed into a relationship that filled Jeno’s late teens and now encompassed his twenties. Jaemin was woven so thoroughly throughout all of his happiest memories that it was hard to even imagine forming new ones without him, and now, Jaemin also made up all of his saddest ones, too. Jeno couldn’t stomach the thought of “moving on” from a relationship like the one he and Jaemin shared.

Jeno made a promise to Jaemin, exactly three weeks from the day he went missing, that he would wait. That he would never count Jaemin as one of the dead, no matter how long he was gone for. That he would continue to sleep on the couch until the night that they could sleep in their bed together once again. That he would continue to love Jaemin until he physically couldn’t any longer.

Jeno’s hope may have been fading, but his love was standing strong.

**724**

The lack of sleep was really getting to Jeno. Exactly a month had gone by without Jaemin and coincidentally, a month had gone by since Jeno had gotten a good night's rest. Every time Jeno looked in the mirror he could see how much bigger and darker the circles under his eyes were getting, his face that was normally home to a bright smile was now stoic and dark. Jeno couldn’t even bring himself to care. Jaemin was the one who had gotten him into a skincare routine, Jaemin was the one who would remind him to moisturise every night and Jaemin was the one who would always give him a back hug while he was shaving in the morning. It wasn’t like Jeno couldn’t do those things without Jaemin there but he no longer wanted to. 

Jeno still existed in Jaemin’s absence, but Jeno’s existence was absent of colour. 

**730**

Jeno’s phone rang. It did that sometimes. His parents had been trying to call him since they heard the news but Jeno always just texted them saying he was busy. The thought of talking to them seemed impossible. He didn’t even know what he would say. He was so used to their number being the one to flash on his screen that he almost denied the call just on instinct. At the last second, he realised the contact was different and answered. The police didn’t call him unless it was for something important and Jeno knew that if it seemed like he was avoiding them that would only make him look bad so he begrudgingly picked up.

A few brief formalities later and then Jeno’s heart damn near lept out of his chest. The words that came out of the officer’s mouth were ones that Jeno had prayed to hear for the past month. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to listen but everything the officer was saying just made it worse.

_“-He’s being held in Police custody while we’re tracking down the suspect. He’s requested to see you at the earliest possible convenience and seems really quite insistent that you hurry.”_

Jeno confirmed he would do just that, and then practically flew out of the apartment, barreling down the stairs and racing out of the apartment lobby. He flung himself into the nearest available taxi, thanking the Gods that there was a taxi stand right outside the door. With a weak yet overjoyed voice, he told the driver where to go, and asked that he made it fast.

After all, Jaemin was waiting for him.

Upon arriving at the station, after being sure to throw the Taxi driver a handful of uncounted cash that was almost certainly at least double the actual fare, Jeno could hardly breathe. The only thought in his mind was JAEMIN JAEMIN JAEMIN JAEMIN and he almost forgot how to walk as he was approaching the station doors, his knees feeling like jelly and his heart beating out of his chest.

There was an officer waiting for him in the lobby and Jeno allowed himself to be led through the maze of corridors toward the only person he had been thinking about for the past month. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jeno was stopped in front of one of the doors. He glanced at the officer, who gestured for him to open the door and there he was, sitting at a small table with another officer talking to him.

Jaemin.

He was skinnier than he had been the last time Jeno saw him, his hair matted and skin dirty but it was Jaemin. He was there. 

There was a second where both men just froze, feeling simultaneously like all the air in their lungs had been knocked out of them and also that, for the first time in a month, they could finally breathe again. Jaemin was the first to move, standing up at the same time his hands came up to his mouth, a sob shaking through his body. Seeing Jaemin move gave Jeno’s brain the queue it had needed to finally kick into gear. 

Jeno flung himself at Jaemin, closing the gap between them and finally, finally, feeling the warm weight of his boyfriend in his arms after a month of fearing he would never be able to again. Jeno could feel Jaemin wrap his arms around Jeno’s neck and the two stood there, shaking and crying, for what felt like forever. 

Jeno was the first one to pull away, much to Jaemin’s dismay, but he just needed to double-check that Jaemin was really there. After so many false hopes, so many disappointments, he just needed to be sure. Jeno gazed at his boyfriend’s face, as he had done so many times before, trembling as he lifted his hand to Jaemin’s cheek to wipe away his tears. Jaemin leant into the touch, pressing his cheek into Jeno’s hand as he stared at him with the eyes of a man who had been through Hell and back but had managed to finally come home. 

Home. 

Jaemin was home.

Jeno was home.

It was all going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to everyone involved this was horrible.  
The next chapter will contain an explanation about what happened, the capture of the suspect and a whole lotta healing + domesticity but this chapter can be read as a finished story on its own if that kinda stuff doesn't matter too much to you (aka you were just here for Jeno suffering)  
also, in case it wasn't obvious, the numbers represent hours since Jaemin went missing


End file.
